Summer Mornings
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: SasuNaru- What is it exactly that Sasuke does in the early mornings at the bridge? And what happens when Naruto finds out?


Summer Mornings

The wind blew lightly over the trees; the sun was just rising over the horizon. And here, at the edge of a ruby red bridge was a lone Uchiha Sasuke. It was early in the morning in Konoha, and not many were awake. And, if they were, they were nowhere near Sasuke. The ravenette sat on the bridge, his body tilted so that he was behind the railing, and his arms were crossed over the wooden, splinted railing.

It was always days like these that Sasuke undoubtedly hated his life. He was the last one; the last good one, in a sense, for the last one wasn t even anywhere close to being good . Uchiha Itachi was now with the Akatsuki, and was also the one who had obliterated the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke sighed at the memory, remembering how upset he was about everything, and Itachi s last words to him: You, too, little brother can acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan. But to do so you must kill your best friend. Those words never left Sasuke s mind, even if it was several years in the past. He wanted power, he needed power, if he wanted to fulfill his dream, his revenge.

One thing the Uchiha didn t want to do, though, was follow Itachi s instructions. He refused to kill him; his best friend; Naruto. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was, ultimately, his best and only friend. Ever since back then .he had been the first one to make him smile again after the massacre. Naruto had been there for him, even if it was from afar, to help him through it.

Now, as a shinobi, it was difficult for the both of them. Being older and more careless, Sasuke had tried to block himself out from the world, to keep the pain away. He didn t want anyone else in his life; he didn t want anyone to get too close or attached to him. He didn t want to have to go through the pain of having to see them leave before his eyes again.

So, he had decided to leave. He didn t want to, but it was for the best. His squad could carry out without him there, and so could the rest of Konoha. He had to receive power the only way he knew how, and it wasn t here with all his low-ranked genins. He absently ran a pastel hand through silky ebony hair as he thought of how it would crush everyone. Not that he cared. Well, yes he did, but only for one single person; Naruto.

Yes, believe it or not, The Uchiha cared wholly for the irritating blonde. Some might even say that he loved him. Though Sasuke would never admit that to himself either, he couldn t. He was an elite Uchiha, for goodness sakes! He couldn t actually love another boy, especially a boy like Naruto, who had always been there for him, the only boy and person, for that matter that he actually gave the time of day to, the boy he practically died for, the one who had saved him, and, evidently, the Uchiha s very first kiss.

This wasn t helping Sasuke any, it only made him more confused. For weeks he had woken up early and come to the bridge to sort this entire mess out. But with no avail, he would sigh, after hours of just sitting there, and head back towards the village s center. Today was unlike any other, because he didn t return to the village; he stayed longer than usual, staring out at the shimmering darkness of the lake beneath his feet.

Memories soon pooled into the back of his mind as he looked down into his refection. He could almost clearly see his mother and father there next to him, his mother smiling her beautiful, eloquent smile and his dad s dark, powerful eyes staring back into his own. Sasuke s own eyes darkened at this and lowered, a frown forming and his usually-expressionless lips. Soon the images of their bodies- bloody and limp- filled his eyes. He could almost feel the taste of blood in his mouth, like he had the night of the disaster after Itachi had thrown him across the room. His cries of Why, Aniki?! Still echoed acutely in his ears and he closed his eyes, the pain refusing to subside.

Then, peculiarly, images of Naruto popped into his head. He didn t know why, but this was happening more frequently. Scenes of past training and missions with Naruto flooded his psyche, making Sasuke s lips curve into a faint smile.

Unbeknownst to the raven-haired teen, his vision became blurry. He had no intention of this happening, and nor did he know why it was, but he fought against it. Sure, he was alone, but he felt that tears were a sign of weakness, that only failures cried. It reminded him too much of all the tears he had shed mourning over his family late at night in his large and empty house on his brother s behalf, and yet another reason why he refused to let the hot water spill down his face. But just that thought didn t help him either, because then he remembered how his father had taught him his first fire jutsu, and one that he had mastered. Then he was reminded of how his mother had always fixed him up during his many hours of training for that jutsu, making sure that he was okay. He could still feel her gentle touch on his cheek

That was all it took for the almighty Uchiha to break down. Soon the tears were streaking Sasuke s nearly-perfect face, and his shoulders were trembling.

It was a rare sight to see, Sasuke crying. But you didn t really think that he could stay bottled up like that forever, right?

Didn t think so.

Little did the Raven know that Naruto had woken up early that morning as well, and seeing as Sasuke had failed to leave at the same time he always did, Naruto had witnessed the whole thing. Though the raven-haired teen s face was masked by his dark bangs, his shoulders were shaking violently, giving him away.

Naruto, unsure of what to do, watched from a distance; that distance being behind a nearby tree while suppressing his chakra. Sasuke didn t calm down, and, feeling guilty, just watching and not doing anything, Naruto decided to make his presence known. He stepped away from the tree and towards the shaking ravenette and let his chakra run freely through his body.

Immediately, Sasuke s head shot up and his eyes darted in the direction of where the chakra was coming from, and his pulse quickened when he saw it was Naruto. He looked away as he came closer to him, and eventually sat next to him on the bridge, not letting his eyes fall from the raven-haired beauty.

Sasuke refused to look at him.

Naruto sighed and looked down at their reflections, seeing Sasuke s tear-stained face. Of course, the blonde was shocked, but he expected this, unlike some others who thought of the Uchiha just as an elite last member of his clan. But Naruto could see through his strong mask of indifference. He knew that inside he was hurting, he couldn t let go of the memories or the pain that came along with it.

Sasuke finally glanced almost unnoticeably at Naruto, then looked away just as fast. Why are you here? He asked, staring down at his reflection.

Naruto frowned. I always come here in the mornings .why are you here? He asked back, watching Sasuke intently.

Same reason you are, He said simply, bringing a hand up to rub at his wet cheek.

Is there any reason why you re crying? Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice.

Sasuke looked away from the water and turned his head away from Naruto. Why do you care?

Because I m your best friend, He said simply, his gaze unmoving.

Sasuke looked at the blonde next to him now, eyes dark and a frown on his lips. So?

Naruto sighed. Clearly, he had to explain himself, like always. I care about you because I m your best friend, Sasuke-teme, he stated simply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That doesn t mean I have to tell you.

But it always helps to talk it about it, you know, He retaliated. Maybe I can make you feel better ? He suggested, leaning against the railing.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the water. I don t know how you could, usuratonkachi, but He trailed off, frowning once more. Naruto waited, like the patient boy he was (to Sasuke he could be patient, yes), and Sasuke eventually continued. I was thinking about my family, He said, not going any further. Naruto continued to watch him, frowning. Remembering everything now .it s painful and just knowing that .that Itachi s out there, just waiting for me to do something about everything He trailed off again, uncertain of what else to say.

Naruto frowned and put a hand to Sasuke s shoulder. Well He began, trying to think of a way he could possibly make Sasuke feel any better. You had them at one point, didn t you? You should cherish the moments that you did have them instead of sitting here, crying about it, He said. Though it sounded a little weird having Sasuke and crying in the same sentence, it didn t move the blonde one bit. But that doesn t mean that you should keep it all in either, He said once he realized that Sasuke never showed any emotions either.

Sasuke didn t really know what to say. Naruto had a point. But then again, what did he know? He never even had parents, or at least he never knew them, but he himself did. And he had to suffer with the pain of their loss, completely because of his brother. But he still had a point. He sighed and looked over to Naruto, most of the sadness gone from his eyes. Naruto He said, slightly shaking his head. That s not even the half of it though He murmured, looking back over the lake.

Now Naruto was confused. What else could Sasuke be thinking about? The blonde would have thought that just his family would have been enough to make him cry, but to have something else on his mind left Naruto s boggled. So what else are you thinking about?

You, He said simply, barely even phased. Sasuke could barely care less now; he was going to leave the village after all. Might as well leave with a weightless heart.

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. Me? He asked tentatively, tilted his head absently to the side. All he received was a nod, and, vaguely, he blushed. Why were you thinking about me ? He asked hesitantly.

Sasuke shrugged. You just came to mind, He stated, glimpsing at the flaxen-haired boy. I was just remembering things,

Naruto was even more puzzled. Like what? He asked.

Sasuke sighed. Past missions and stuff. Nothing special, usuratonkachi, He retorted, a smirk twitching on him lips.

Naruto gave a light glare. If they weren t special to you, then why were you thinking about me, huh? He asked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Just because, he said.

Come on, Sasuke-teme! You ve gotta have some sorta reason! He said, throwing his hands above his head.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his velvety soft hair. Because thinking of you makes me feel better, dobe, He said, refusing to look at Naruto now.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a good two minutes. The silence was a little awkward, but Naruto could care less. He felt blood trickle to his face in a rush and his eyes widen once Sasuke had responded, and he hadn t moved an inch. He was at a loss for words. He never knew that he could actually make Sasuke feel better, if even good at all! So this came as a shock to the Kyuubi s vessel.

Sasuke felt Naruto eyes on him, and a slight blush dusted the bridge of his nose. Now I ve done it, he thought as he looked at Naruto again. What? he asked, arching an eye brow.

Naruto shook his head, releasing himself for the slight trance that he had held himself in for so long by just keeping his eyes on the ravenette. He felt a smile eagerly making itself apparent on his lips, and rose sapphire eyes back to obsidian one. And how do I make you feel better? He asked again.

Sasuke immediately regretted even saying anything, but decided to answer his question. I m not sure, usuratonkachi I guess it s just your smile or something, He said nonchalantly, glancing at Naruto again.

Naruto grinned at this and didn t take his eyes off the Uchiha, cerulean orbs glimmering in the distant sunlight. That s when he first realized that he and Sasuke were sitting abnormally close together, their faces inches apart. They had been sitting this way the entire time, but Naruto hadn t even cared to notice. That is, until his vision was clouded by ebony as Sasuke stared back at him, eyes soft and ivory skin turning a glowing hue of pink. It was unlike him, but it s not like he could control it either. Much like how Naruto couldn t control his actions as he leaned in slightly and pressed their lips together gently.

Sasuke s eyes widened. It was finally happening! Well, not finally. They had already shared their first together the day their squads were chosen, but that was completely on accident. But this, this Sasuke knew was not an accident. His blush deepened as he closed his eyes and tentatively returned the kiss, his mind clouding over as everything seemed to spin. Yes, the Uchiha was embarrassed, but he hid it well, seeing as it was Sasuke.

Naruto didn t know what had come over him. He was kissing Sasuke! Not that he didn t like it, and not that there was anything wrong with it. He just didn t know why he had done it so suddenly. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke; that was evident by the scene at hand. He just .never really showed it. But his heart soared as he felt Sasuke return the kiss, though as hesitant as it was, he was still doing it.

Once they pulled back for air, the two boys looked at each other, blushes covering both of their faces. Sasuke looked away in embarrassment, and Naruto was just smiling like a fool; but a happy fool was he. Naruto leaned in slightly, so that he could whisper something into Sasuke ears. You know that .I like you, right? He asked cautiously.

Sasuke nodded, glimpsing at Naruto again, and smirking lightly. Naruto smiled sheepishly, looking away from the ravenette as another blush invaded his sun-kissed face. Embarrassed, dobe? Came Sasuke s teasing voice. He couldn t help it, Naruto just made it too easy to mock him, and he had to take the bait.

Naruto glared at him. Yeah, so what? You re all red, too, you know! He retorted, and it was true. The Uchiha was still blushing, but he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking away from Naruto.

Whatever,

Naruto pouted, as he always did, and looked away too, though peeked at Sasuke every once in a while. They stayed like this for about 5 minutes, before Sasuke broke the silence. I like you too, Naruto He murmured, still not looking at him.

This made Naruto grin, and he looked at Sasuke. You do? He asked, and only received a nod in return. Well then, He said, and leaned up to peck Sasuke on the cheek. Immediately, Sasuke felt more blood pool to his face, and he was forced, by his own will, to look at Naruto, and was met with another soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke kissed back, and Naruto smiled, and, once pulling back, Naruto said Feel better? a bit smugly.

Sasuke only smirked, looking away from the blonde, but moved his hand so it was over Naruto s. Yeah I feel better, Naruto 


End file.
